We are requesting funds to continue a Neurogenetics Undergraduate Summer Research program in the Center for Human Genetic Research at Massachusetts General Hospital. This program was originally funded by 10 ARRA summer supplements awarded to existing NINDS-funded grants that were 'bundled' in order to create a unique, focused training program. We have formed an alliance with Eckerd College, a small undergraduate liberal arts college in St. Petersburg, Florida, to offer summer research opportunities to incoming junior and senior students. Eckerd College is a truly unique institution with a strong focus on the sciences, and our program provides the opportunity for students to get hands-on research experience in an environment that is not typically available. This program will offer the students an opportunity to work in NIH funded laboratories performing cutting- edge translational research in an exceptional environment. As funding becomes increasingly scarce, it is imperative that we continue to provide summer research opportunities to students who have never before worked in research laboratories. These experiences frequently change their career paths and provide them with an important foundation for continuing graduate education.